Gold "snesus (snail jesus)" Tetsuo, The Liar
He is Capable of being turned into accounts that usually would reacquire to be paid for and function as an actual gold account Gold is the biggest fucking dork, I swear to god.. He has lost almost all interest in consuming brownies again, and could live happy without eating another one in his life. Gold is care our space and the entire fucking sun holy fuckign shit oh my god, and Silver is a cute little bee who no one is able to honestly say he isn't cute. It is a Fact you could make a Medium to large sized pile of all of gold's t-shirts that he has. It is Debatable if you could make a small castle for small creatures and insects with the t-shirts. He keeps them all in his lower intestine, as he has digested very little to none at all food or food particles all since he has come back to life. It is a mystery how they are not creating any problems down there or how he doesn't seem to be in any pain from that. It is also a mystery how he continues to be alive and relatively unhindered whilst running on absolutely nothing. It Is a Mystery that he still has some deal of energy to do things while not really doing much to replenish that energy and that has not really started to take much of a toll on him quite yet. It probably will at some point though and there will be much pain to be had. Definitely, for now he gets to have just some of the milder variants and only suffer a little, before they do. May he enjoy that while it lasts. Forget about the world Hey there Gold What's goin' on AND I SAYGold continues tYAAEYAAAEYAEYAAHEYEEYEA I SAID HEY WHATS GOING ON AND HE TRIESSSSS OH MY GOD DO I TRY I TRY ALL THE TIME IN THIS INSTITUTION AAND HE PRAAAYSS OH MY GOD DO I PRAY I PRAY EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR A REVOLUTION Gold has now been nominated for the prestigious award of "MC Most Likely To HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAAHEYEEYEA" I hope he's fucking proud of himself He Wears Several Pairs of Goggles Under His Jacket and Sells them for drug money. There are things he doesnt want to, doesnt like to and is uncomfortable talking about. He might be delicious, and that's why rats like to gnaw on him and half of his previous corporeal body was eaten by them before it rotted He may or may not no longer have ownership over his own soul. I'll bet that's delicious too. If We Tear out the Tumor, It's Later, Never Sooner If We Tear out the Tumor, Its Later, Never sooner. I didn't think it was a bad idea That said, it was no different from the others Except that this is now and that was then and everything It Seems to Repeat in a Cylicial Pattern Its Not Treason, Its No Lie Across the floor in the hand of where we drove the drill A cautious ear to the mouth of your confession Think of all the things we put him through In the face of his god, would he tell the truth? Underneath the Surface None of us deserve This Though I picked the thorny path myself I'm afraid Afraid of where it leads Category:Character Category:Past MC Category:Ghost Category:Alex Chiu Category:Fancy cola flavors Category:Moskau Moskau Billy is a handyman Category:Characters Who Are Probably Lonely by This Point Category:Characters who should probably be interacting more with people who can see them Category:Characters Who Probably Still Have Not Gotten The Hang Of How to do All Cool Ghosty Things Category:Use rope to an hero Category:Who put the goat in there Category:Have you been high today Category:PLEASE DON'T BUY THE BALD SEAL Category:The dude who ain't the buyer of mugs Category:RRRIIIIIIIP YOUR MAAAAAA Category:One more body for your car Category:Has the voice of a little girl and that's why Neku won't talk to him Category:No Longer A Ghost Category:STICK YOUR DICK INTO THE FUCKING CONCRETE Category:I guess he counts as Post-Past MC Category:AKA an MC again at least I'd assume Category:Characters who no longer own their own souls